The Chronicles of Sheldon Oswald Lee
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Follow Sheldon through his daily struggles with love and life in general through his personal logs. (Sheldon POV)
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own my life as a teenage robot or its characters**

 **This is my first MLAATR fan fiction, and its in Sheldon's pov. Chronicling all his encounters with Jenny plus a few tid bits of my own. Hope you enjoy, and I'm starting of course with the information from his introduction in "The Attack of the 5 1/2 geek"**

* * *

 **Sheldon's Log 1**

Even though I'm not looking forward to Woodshop class, I am however proud of my masterpiece Captain Crusher, a replica of course, but... Oh man I'm going to be late.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 1.3**

Today in Woodshop, I lost my innocence and I lost my heart. I met the girl of my dreams. Not only is she a super hero, but... Wait for it... She's a robot.

 **Sheldon's Log:1.5**

I don't know why I never noticed before, but my days just don't pass by fast enough.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 1.5.5**

Another thing I just noticed, me and Jenny actually share a few classes together. From my seat I have a great view of her polished pigtails. Man, she reminds me of Hatsune Miku, so virtual, so real, and yet really feels unreal. I'd love to know what her stats are, and her OS, oh baby that would be a thrill.

 **Sheldon's Log 1.6**

The day itself has been more then I usually expect, a few surprise pop quizzes, and getting crammed into some random locker. I can't wait for this day to be over.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 1.7**

My Stainless, statuesque beauty saved me once more. I was lucky enough to be crammed into her locker, and I already met her mom. You could say things are getting serious.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 1.7.5**

Hundreds of ideas are waiting to come to life, and I've got a sack of goodies to share with my dreamy fembot.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 1.8**

Before her visit, before her existence, I was dreading my life, and thought I messed up.

I seem to mess up all the time, and I did mess up, and probably will continue to mess up until all my mistakes run out. I was kidnapped, and rescued, but left brokenhearted.

She doesn't like me, nobody does.

Being a nerdy, geeky fanboy is not easy, and I know being a Hikkimori will mean I'm frowned upon by my classmates, but I really can't help myself. I blame dad for being a rocket scientist, and I blame mom for being a diehard Trekkie and a mangaka. Anyway, Jenny came by my house in the evening. She apologized somewhat begrudgingly, but I believe there were hints of genuine feeling and an ocean of embarrassment.

Even if my day ended in rejection, we're going to be friends. Hopefully someday even more. And well, that's better then nothing I guess.

Plus, her smile will haunt me, hopefully forever.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own My life as a teenage robot or its characters**

 **Looking at all the Sheldon based episodes, I really wished there was more episodes on where he was exclusively the star. Anyway this chapter is b** **ased on the events of "Ear no Evil"**

* * *

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 2**

I can't wait to show Jenny what I've been working on. Maybe I can even ask her like on a.. Um... Date.

 **Sheldon's Log 2.1**

It seems like today is going to be another boring day. I'm already ahead in all of my assignments for the next three weeks. Looks like I'll be reading again, I guess that's cool.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 2.2**

Forget everything I just said, looks like my Jennifer is in trouble.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log. 2.2.5**

I'm not sure what's going on, but by Captain Crusher I'm going to find out

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 2.3**

I wasn't waiting for the postman, I really didn't have that much to do. I happened to be tinkering in my workshop when the ground begin to shake. It wasn't an earthquake, and I didn't explode my crate of pop rocks, so it only meant one thing...Jenny was walking down MY STREET! 3

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 2.4**

After my failure at being smooth, and acting like a raging dork, I somehow got involved in a dilemma about her anatomy. No, it wasn't impure, quite the contrary, it was done with the utmost care and diligence.

She wanted to wear earrings, though because of her complex design, ears were considered obsolete. No matter, I heard her plea, fell pray to her charm and abided. The whole affair was as intimate as someone like me could ever get. She wanted me to choose! Me, who she entrusted with the choice.

After proper calculations and enough bad jokes, I got to work. The hum of her servos made my heart race, the technical and physical aspect of the prosthetics I applied to the sides of her head unneeded, but was a labor of love. And by the end of it, she was... Might I dare say graced with enhanced beauty?

Majestic in a unnatural and natural sense, sweet, fiery, and with renewed confidence dare I repeat... Oh baby she is a thrill.

 **Sheldon's Log 3**

Today is going to be a good day, I just know it.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 3.5**

Is it possible that she could be more beautiful? Is it possible she likes me a little better? She graced me with batted eyes and thankful smiles, ugh, why can't she just go out with me already?

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 3.6**

Brit and Tiff just can't see past their own synthetic shallowness. However, I now see the error of putting ears on Jenny. She can't fly straight since I compromised her aerodynamic designs.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 3.7**

I can't help but blame myself for all the trouble she's gone through. And I'm hungry, might as well pass by Mesmers after school.

 **Sheldon's Personal Log 3.8**

In my hands are the two scrap pieces of what were Jennifer's ears. I'm not completely displeased, perhaps a bit disappointed that they didn't work out, worse yet, caused unknown humiliation. However, I kept my word as a gentleman to assist her in anyway, and graced her with a nose. True, it might not work out, but the joy, and complex intrigue that invade me while I work on transcends peace.

I hope it works.


End file.
